


Collared

by AngelFlower



Series: Reader-Chan's Daily Life! [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 2
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cruelty, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Female Reader, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, Master/Slave, Misogyny, Objectification, Physical Abuse, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sexism, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Slavery, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: (Y/n) spent so much time as a slave, she wasn't sure what to feel anymore.
Relationships: Metzger (Fallout 2)/Reader, Original Male Character(s)/Reader
Series: Reader-Chan's Daily Life! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522262
Kudos: 23





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read this if you're not comfortable with what's in the tags.

"Strip now, slave. He wants to test the merchandise" she was already covered in nothing but a tiny rag "you can't make me do that!" She shouted, only to be backhanded, making her fall hard into the wood floors with a loud thud "we'll have to do this the hard way then" she grabbed the collar of her shirt, lifting her up. She was nothing but dead weight, refusing to hold herself up, the potential buyer looked over her "maybe spread her legs open, I want to see what I'm potentially buying" Metzger pushed her back against his heavily armored chest, reaching his hand down and spreading her legs open, exposing her cunt, they had forced her to wear nothing but the poor excuse of a potato sack dress.

"Spread her pussy more, I can't see" she felt so embarrassed as he spread her open with two fingers, she fought the urge to cry, she didn't want them to have the satisfaction, but she couldn't help but feel the blood rush to her face with shame. The buyer put his hand to his chin "I dunno, I- is she a virgin?" looking to Metzger "are you?" He asked her, staring intensely at her, she clenched her jaw, not answering, this seemed to upset the slave master, who kneed her in the back, making her lerch forward and cry out in pain.

She landed in front of the buyer, sprawled on her stomach, she didn't look at anyone, keeping her face planted on the floor. "Are you!?" He stepped the back of her head, she could feel blood rush down her nose onto the floor. She thought back to the loss of her virginity, it was cruel and inhumane how the slavers treated her when she first arrived, they hurt her over and over again, saying they were 'breaking her in.' She turned her head to the side, feeling slight relief from her probably broken nose.

"No"

"Hm, that might be a deal-breaker for me" Metzger sighed "come on, I'm sure she's still tight, why don't you see for yourself" the buyer nodded "perhaps." "I'll leave you to it" she heard the door open and the loud footsteps of Metzger. The buyer for behind her, spreading her ass to get a good look at her goods "you don't look bad, I guess" she could hear his zipper and the rustling of his pants falling to the floor.

The tip of his cock pressed her entrance but she gave no response, not even when he pushed himself inside, the man sighed in ecstasy "he was right, you are still tight" he moaned out. It hurt, but she was used to it. It didn't take more than five minutes for the pathetic excuse for a man to cum inside her, spilling his gross, slimy semen inside her unwilling womb.

As he was panting a knock came on the door "hey, you done?" It was Metzger. The man stood up and pulled his pants up "yep!" With that Metzger walked back in "so whatcha think?" The buyer looked back towards her "she's a bit..... Boring, I don't think I'll be buying her" Metzger scowled "fine, how 'bout a look at the other girls?" The buyer nodded "sure, why not?" They walked off, footsteps getting softer as they got further from her.

Once she was sure she was alone and no one could hear her she sat up, the small room she was in was one the slavers gave her, she was primarily used by them, only being looked at by customers every few months, not many wanted someone so broken up. She crawled to her bed, a small blanket being the only thing she had to sleep on besides the splintered planks of wood that made up the floor. She laid down on the blanket, pulling her secondary blanket she covered herself with over her shoulders, reaching under the small sack stuffed with the paper she had for a pillow and pulled out a picture of her family, those were better times, she loves them dearly.

She stared at the picture for a long time, just thinking of her old life, until she heard footsteps nearing her door, she quickly stuffed the photo under her pillow. A slaver guard opened her door "hey (Y/n), I think I need a bit of alone time with you" he grinned at her and kicked the door close walking close to her "okay" she had become numb to the slavers, sometimes she got her fight back but it never lasted long.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I am very well aware that virginity has no bearing on so called 'tightness' these men are suppose to be sexist.


End file.
